missmuder
by The ISIMS
Summary: THIS IS miss.merder2 WITH A NEW NAME.Two girls start a new school and all the boys drool over them.The girls have class,charem,grace,and eligence also they kick ASS.But is there more to theys girls.When a string of merders hapen chouled kagome ans sango b
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Inuyasha or any of his companions but if any one wants to sign all rights of Inuyasha over to me I would gladly accept. THIS IS INU KAG and SANGO MIRO**_

_**Yes the beginning is INPORTANT. IF U NEED TO KNOW WHO MAYA IS READ AUTHOR NOTE. **_

_**Miss. Murder**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Drip Drip Drip Drip blood dripped _from the sky like rain. People ran around the city like crazies screaming their heads off. The corpse lay in the cold city streets, sliced straight down the center, with the fingers missing . The head was severed and lay a few feet away from the body. The head had marks around the neck, it appeared to have been strangled. It also looked like before the head was chopped off the person had been beaten severely. Police tried to find the killer "Pathetic they can't even find me, don't they know any good killer returns to the scene of the crime." Said someone hidden in the shadows . "._Maya come in Maya " (Maya is kagome's code name ) came_ a voice from the communicator located in the hidden person's right ear." I'm hear kelo". (kelo is sago's code name) answered Maya. "Okay mission complete. return to base and finish the other mission." came the other voice known as kelo. "Okay Maya ; out and returning to base "She said and, in a blink of an eye she was gone.

Scene change

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay I have killed thousands of demons, Humans, Entire Armies, I helped catch terrorist, I even cleaned my brothers room. I fingered out how to make bombs , survive for 4 months on 2 packs of cigarettes , Pixy sticks , 3 slices of bread , And toothpaste. I can out do the Army, and military in every form. But I can't defeat my final mission for tonight…….DAMN YOU MATH HOMWERK." Screamed Maya." MAYA shut up before I make you shut up. " screamed an angry voce from the room next door." Sorry Kelo. Whispered Maya.

THE NEXT DAY AT INUYASHA AND MIROKU 'S HOUSE

"Miroku come on or were going to be late!" Yelled Inuyasha. 'NO we wont you just wont to get there early so you cane sit by the new girl kagome " replied Miroku as his eyes were fixed on the T.V . What are you watching that is so important that you are willing to risk your seat next to Sango ?" Inuyasha asked his perverted friend that he knew worshiped the ground the other new student worked on. As Inuyasha came into the room he saw Miroku watching the news. **_This morning at approximately 1: 23 am George W. Bush was killed … In a very brutal manner to gross for most to handle. We are telling people to keep a look out for the killer … the killer or killers are skilled and dangerous. If you have any info call us at Tokyo news the number is (543)-223-2232._**

As the news went off all was silent for 1 second then." WOW some one brought down bush….NOW LETS GO!" Inuyasha screamed. As he ran to the door garbing Miroku and running down the street.

**_AUTHOR NOTE_**

Okay Maya is kagome and kelo is Sango but no one knows that. . I tell you this over and over so I don't get someone saying who is Maya or who is Kelo. My sis is Psychoticmonkey and if u haven't read her fic's you should.

SEND FLAMES IF U WANT BUT THEN TELL ME HOW TO MAKE THIS BETTER!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHER NOTE

I WHULD LIKE TO THANK Psychoticmonkey,black hurricane, and XxHisLilLoverGirlxX

For having the decincy to Reviw it tokes what 10 seconds. I dont chare if u write PIE just Reviw

As the 2 ran around the school they reached the class. Yes today I will sit next to kagome…I will. Thought Inuyasha .Miroku being dragged around by his collar (sp) was not to worry about his seat next to Sango him new that he would get it because even though Sango and Kagome are the hottest girls in there class the only person that would even think about getting there early for a seat is Inuyasha, and Koga. And Koga made it clear he only had eyes for kagome.

As we neared the door for 1st hour I opened the door and saw what I feared KOGA in my seat next to MY Woman thought inu. (Inu is over possessive)

Hay mutt how about you sit over there with the other Losers and leave me and my new seat alone. Said Koga plainly. You want to call me that to my face wolf **_SHIT _**yelled an angry inu.

Class…Class lets all get to our seats and…… (Teacher talking)

SHUT UP! Yelled 2 angry voices were trying to have a fight here. Screamed the 2 boys.

KOGA, INUYASHA to the principal u both should know the way there. (Teacher talking)

As the 2 walked out Inuyasha looked beck to see kagome simile at him.

_**At principals **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"You 2 have been down here at least 200 times this year "said the Principal

"So" replied Inuyasha

"We have " only been I school 4 months "said Koga

"Witch is 50 times a month" Added the principal

20 min. Later

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 people walked into the room to find a board to death Inuyasha and Koga.

It was kagome, sago, and a women that looked about lat 30s early 40s.

They entered the room unnoticed. "Excuse me"… "Excuse me"…. "EXCUSE ME" yelled the woman. Finally getting the 3 men's attention. The 3 turned arrowed to see a vary angry women.

"I am taking kagome and sanog home." said the woman with no emotion.

"Then you are there mother? "Asked the principal "Me there mother no ser I am there guardian but never have and never will be there mother how old do you think I am?" asked a very mad woman.

"Sorry I was mistaken …. You may go "Said the principal. As they left koga and Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at the girl if front of them leaving.

Later that day at 12:00am narrator's POV

The rain fell from the sky soaking every thing people ran to there homes trying not to get to wet. But one person stood there in the rain not at all phased by the freezing cold rain. The wind blew her hair in all directions. She had been in that same spot for over 2 hours she stood there with a smirk on her face she was waiting for some one but whom. Why? As every one ran to there homes she staid there her raven black hair soaked to her skull (Wonder who it is). It was nearing 1:45 am and she still staid there. The storm wasn't getting any better. "Now is the time the time to strike" "How I will enjoy this. " She said with a smirk in her face. "Maya they will bee there in 3...2...1" Said the voice known as kelo. AS Maya looked around she saw a group of men come around the corner they walked talked and dressed like big shots. "You will pay for your sins "she said calmly. And what is a little girl guan do to stop us asked the man. "Watch me" and with that maya (kagome charged at them)

Kagome had killed them all she mad sher to only leave one thing her trade mark she closed her eyes razed her hand to her head and it started to glow. She then waved it past the dead body's as she did that the body's each got a mark on them on the center of there forehead, it was a like a heart it was almost all the way colored in with black . Soon it the heart will be complete kagome said as she turned and walked away.

NEXT DAY AT INUYASHA'S HOUSE NARRATOR'S POV /

All was silent Miroku was sitting upside down watching the Tokyo news when.

NEWS REPORTER: Another mysteries murder accrued on the streets of Tokyo early this morning. 5 men where fond (sp) dead this morning we have made a breakthrough on the Gorge W. Bush case it has a connection with the 5 men fond dead (sp) this morning. All the victims have a mark that resembles a heart filed in black. If any one knows anything we encourage you to call us hear at Tokyo news.

As the news ended Miroku sat up well looks like the world is going to HELL in a hand basket .Said Miroku as he went to his room.

ACROSS TOWN AT KAGOME AND SAGO'S HOUSE Kagome's dream /

I charged at them blindly tears poring from my eye's I had to do it I had to kill them. The words rang in my ears the, the voices called me, telling me to do it, I was so scared. Then I took the plunge I swung I swung the sword at them my own family, my flesh and blood. I felt the blade cut thru them like butter.

I dropped the sword and fell to my knees I couldn't bleave (sp) what I had done I had become a battousi (assassin for hire ) and… I….I… felt badly about killing my family…but….I had to admit it….it was fun.

It had a cretin rush to it .All I could hear the whole way home was the screaming of my family ,all I could smell was there blood ,all could fell was the adrenalin rush and the weight of the sword I my hands. (This is all just a flash back of how kagome/maya became the way she is)

Narrator's POV 

Kagome woke up in a sweat ,she had had the dream that came to her every year arrowed this time the 19 year old had been having this dream since that night 9 years ago (she killed her family when she was 10).

As she got up she decided to go out for a walk. As she walked threw the streets she knew no one would suspect her of the killings she followed several rowels and guide lines.

1. Never let any one see you

2. be quick and fast

3. Show no mercy

4. Don't tell any one who you really are

5. Show no weakness

6. Never let any one see you cry

And 7. The most important one **_NEVER FALL IN LOVE: IT WILL ONLY FOG UP YOUR BETTER JUDGMENT. _**

As she walked down the road she thought about the fight she had had.

Kagome's thoughts about the fight narrator EXPLAINING HER THOUGHTS 

She ran at the leader, as he came at her .They fought kagome jumped straight up into the air at least 50 feet of the ground she bent her body in a v shape like if she was diving (of a diving bored) she then straightened her lags out and dived at him she haled her sword out in front of her as she came down. It stuck the man right in the head ( the center ) Kagome balanced on the handle of the sword her body sticking straight up .Then she pushed the blade further into his head she then closed her eyes her summoning her miko powers and releasing them threw the blade. (Completely frying his insides).

She then took the sword from his charcoaled head and ran at the others she ran so fast that when they blinked she was gone then they looked up only to see her above them they tried to run but they were to slow for her she came down landing in front of them sword in it's sheath she was knelling with one knee on the ground (like a servant bows to it's master).She then unsheathed her sword slicing them (the remaining 4) in half with one swift motion. The top half of there bodies flew threw the air landing several feet away. And there bottom half stumbled back then fell lifelessly to the gowned. Then she repeated the same act that she had done to bush (yes I know I didn't Wright that she put the heart on bush I just thought of it .Give me a break this is 1st fic)

Normal POV /

"Hay what are u doing here "called a mans voice (wimpy mans voice). Kagome turned around to see non other then hojo (if I ever say Homo, hobo, hoko, or Hojo the homo hobo, I mean hojo.)(I have nothing agents gays some of my closest companions are gay) Hi hojo kagome said with a smile.

Hojo was kagome's boss's son witch meant BE NICE TO HIM! Hojo ran up to kagome and gave her a hug. I missed u maya said hojo so kindly it was scary. Kagome was always nice to hojo they were kind of like friends (or as I call them pencil people: u knows the people u talk to when u are bored in class and got extra time. U know they exist and say high to in the hall u ken ask them for a pencil and what not but not the first person on yore party list. ) hojo **thought **they were more but they weren't (he still thinks she likes him.) The two walked down the street talking quietly about what the organization had planed. Hojo got on kagome's nerves so match the only reason she kept him around (sp) was because he was her bosses son and because he got all kinds of info that now one eels knew. Hojo why was I sent to kill the president of the America? I mea we steal all there jobs, take away most of there work, and then kill there president? Asked kagome. It's because of him that we are dewing so well. With out bush they will have a period of time were there is no government, so we Japan will take over .Hojo answered.

How dose them nothing a president let us take over. Asked a confused kagome. KAGOME MY LOVE , WITH MY FATHER WORKING WITH AMERICA , AND US HAVING ALL THE JOBS IT WILL ONLY BE CHILDS PLAY TO GET HIM IN CONTROL OVER THERE AND THEN U MY SWEET WILL DO THE REST . YOU KNOW MAKE SHEAR THEY BEHAVE ALONG WITH KELO OF CHORES. AND THEN NY SWEET U WILL HAVE WHAT YOU WONT AND I WILL HAVE WHAT I WONT. HOJO SAID WITH A SATISFIED SMIRK. (YES I WONTED ALL THAT IN UPPERCASE HOJO SAID ALL THAT IN A DEVILISH WAY)

(&$#)!(&)()$(+)(&$#&(&(()+)(&$$((&&(&$$#$$$&((($#$E()+()((&(#$(&()(+(&(#!&$#!#&()#!(+

_Author Note I would like to thank all throws that RxR my not just read the fic (I have wonted to do this for so long)_

_CLIFFY : what is this mysteries organization planning?_

_WHY DO THEY CALL SANGO AND KAGOME KELO AND MAYA? AND WILL MIROKU EVA GETS ANOTHER TALKING BURRITO! (Evil isims: You MOFO that's a different story.)(ME: IT IS? O IT IS. : evil smirk) (evil isims: That was so gay) (ME : NO THAT WAS SO STRAIT : evil grin ) ( EVIL ME : OKAY.)_

GO TO ANIMESPIRAL .COM read powertothedoughnut the original randomness wit doughnut is there (powertothedoughnut is Psychoticmonkey)


	3. chapter 3

A/N: I would like to thank black hurricane , Psychoticmonkey , XxHisLilLoverGirlxX ,gothic 101,and Dark warrior534 for having me on ether there favorits or revuing , or author alert list . , Psychoticmonkey you get credit for revuing but not as much because I would kill you if you didn't ,and you biyng my sis I KNOW WERE YOU SLEEP!!!!

Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Muwhaha Mahwah ………..Well.. uhh…PIE…

POWERTOTHEDOUGHNUT Dounught with a capital D just like the sniper ninjas from secter12..BANANAS B is bananas B-A-N-A--N-A-S Damn you GWEN STEFANI!!!

ON WITH THE Fic .

**Narrator's POV /**

Hojo and kagome walked for hours. They talked about what the company was planning, and what they would have to do.

"Hojo do you think if we took over America the things we would have to do would change?" Asked kagome.

"Of chores my deer, every thing would change." Replied hojo. "I would be the most powerful man on the planet and u my queen- "Hojo didn't have time to finish, he was cut of when he heard some one call to kagome.

"Kagome "came a voice (Inuyasha's voice) "What are u doing here, and who is HE?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Oh hi Inuyasha! How are u? This is hojo my boss, Co-worker, and friend, THE pain in my _ass (_patuki) (funny word) (she whisper the last part).Inu gave hojo a death glare and if looks could kill hojo would have died twice over.

The three walked for a while then they reached a building that was about the size of a small shack "Well this is our stop "said kagome plainly.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Inuyasha, clearly upset about the statement." You live _here?_ With _him_?!"

Kagome burst out laughing suddenly, finding his last statement funny." Me? Live here? With him? W-w-what would give you that idea?"

" Err……. Well you see….. You said **_our _**stop."

"We are just here to pick up something from our…. Work. Yeah that's right! Work." (Kagome was not sear what to cal the little organization). "You work? " Asked a surprised Inuyasha.

**_INUYASHA Thought's--------------------------------------------------------------------_**

What the hell dose kagome do for a living that involves this retarded-……………O GOD KAGOME'S A SLUT, HOLY SHIT SOME BODY TELL ME I'm HAVING A NIGHT MARE!!!!. WAIT AM I ON PUNKED?

_**NORMAL POV NARRATOR POV /**_

All was silent as the three just stood there "Well I have to go get that paper work thing to fill out hojo you keep inuyasha company out here "said kagome as she ran inside. All was quiet inuyasha and hojo just stood there giving each other death glares. They could both tell they didn't like each other. And the more time they spent together the worse it would get for both of there chances with kagome.

"Okay I'm back" came kagome's voice they both looked over to see kagome standing next to them. "Well I got the fail your dad wonted us to pick up shall we continue our walk "asked kagome.

"YES!" yelled both of the boys at the same time

The three walked for a couple of blocs till they reached a HUGE house." Well I got to go I have plenty of work that needs to be finished, so I will see you inuyasha at school Monday and I will see you hojo later at work." Said kagome cheerfully as she walked in to the house.

_**Later that day narrator's pov hojo's house .**_

"Okay I will call kagome and inform her of today's mission "said hojo to him self. "Just think kagome and I on a mission ….together … and not just any mission a mission were we are on a date"

"Okay…..what do I do ….what do I do I cant how do I do this" Said hojo thinking he was the only one in the room." You pick up the phone and push the buttons" Said his father looking at hojo like he was an idiot. "What!" Asked hojo. "You're trying to make a phone call…right." Questioned his father." Yes" said hojo .As he picked up the phone.

_**At kagome's house 4 minis 15 seconds ago .**_

Kagome jumped around her room head baking and lip singing to **Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold. (I don't own the song Bat Country or the group Avenged Sevenfold)**

He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man"

Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.  
I trie-ie-ied to drive all through the night,  
the heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights.  
NO oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me.

Chorus:  
Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention.

As Ie-ie-ie adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights will take me to new heights.  
My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite.  
Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right.  
Mental fiction follows me; show me what it's like to be set free.

Chorus

So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.  
Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem.

Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.  
These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today.

Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die,  
we look up towards the sky for answers to our lives.  
We may get some solutions but most just pass us by,  
don't want your absolution cause I can't make it right.  
I'll make a beast out of myself, gets rid of all the pain of being a man.

Chorus

(END OF SONG)

Just then as the song ended the phone rang. Kagome answered" Hello" Said kagome "Hi maya the next mission is at a party I will accompany you as your date. Our target is YOKO MISAKI." said hojo with a bit of nervousness in his voice. "So we are attacking the only surviving member of the misaki clan…let me think we are attacking her so we can rewrite her will, so she donates all her money to our company and because her family is the second richest family in the world we will get a howl lot of money when we kill her tonight." said kagome "…' "Well…..uhm … Well….actually that wasn't what he plain was but that's much better!!…I get it you aren't kagome you are maya only maya could think of rewriting somebody's will then killing them." Said hojo. "Well either way, at 11:00 pm we leave we will use your plan instead of mine. So we are going to a club that is having it's grand opining and is suppose to be a blast so I will pick you up at 11:00 and we will get there arrowed 12:00 am." said hojo as he hung up the phone .As kagome hung up the phone she decided to see if sango wanted to go out. So she quickly dialed the number to ask.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AT SANGO'S HOUSE 4 mins ago(I don't own this group or song I love them but dount own them) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sango danced around her house head banging and singing with the song **_Tear You Apart _**

_**By: She Wants Revenge **_

Like a maniac

(**Tear You Apart)  
**Got a big plan, this mindset maybe its right  
At the right place and right time, maybe tonight  
And the whisper or handshake sending a sign  
Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind

Late night, and passing, mention it flipped her  
Best friend, who knows saying maybe it slipped  
But the slip turns to terror and a crush to light  
When she walked in, he throws up, believe its the fright

Its cute in a way, till you cannot speak  
And you leave to have a cigarette, your knees get weak  
An escape is just a nod and a casual wave  
Obsessed about it, heavy for the next two days

It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
It's just like all the others it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow

I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right

I want to hold you close  
Soft breasts, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear

I want to fucking tear you apart

Then he walked up and told her, thinking that he'd passed  
And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance  
Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there  
Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare

They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do  
Cause theres always repercussions when you're dating in school  
But their lips met, and reservations started to pass  
Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last

Either way he wanted her and this was bad  
He wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy  
Now a little crush turned into a like  
And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her

I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right

I want to hold you close  
Soft breasts, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart

(Song End)

Just as the song ended sango herd the phone ring." Hello" said Sango "Hay sango wont to go to the park for a walk." asked kagome "Sure I will be there in 30 mints." said sango as she hung up the phone. As she ran to the door she grabbed her I pod and ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 30 mints later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango arrived at the park to see kagome sitting on a bench thinking very hard. She was in deep thought .Sango decided to try and scare kagome she crouched down and started to tiptoe when "sango I know your there" said kagome happily and calmly at the same time. "How do you know that I'm here? My breathing was even, my foot steps matched every one else HOW?" Asked sango. Kagome just took a deep breath looked at sango with one of those" DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW" looks. "Well I got something to tell you ether way so lets walk." said sango.

The girls started walking they had been walking for 20 min when kagome said "You said you had something to tell me, so tell or I will get so mad at you for holding back info." Said kagome.

Sango grabbed kagome by the arm looked to make sure no one was around "Okay I will tell you but this has to remain a secret. Just between us, okay?" Asked sango."OKay now tell me what it is, it can't be worse then the time rin came over, and you threw up in her hat and forgot to tell her till she had already put it on." Said kagome. "Well…I think I might have a crush on a guy at our school ,And I know it's agents the rules but I went on a date with him and I rellllllllly like him. "Sango said. "Well I am rely happy for you ,but if any one finds out you will be in SO much trouble and I am more afraid for him then you ."said kagome as she gave sango that I am dead series look . As they started walking again kagome's mode had changed from her usual pleasant yet gothic stay the hell away from me unless you got something to say attitude to rely girly ad she said "OKAY TELL ME WHO IT IS…!!!TELL ALL!!!!!!" said kagome in a very girly preppy voice but rely she was just excited. "Okay his mane is Miroku and he sits next to me in class" said sango sheepishly . The girls walked for several hours just talking.

"Well I should get home I got a mission tonight and…O before I forget tomorrow Rin is coming over to stay at my house ,so if you wont to come over we could get a movie or somethin" kagome said as she ran home.

XXXXXXXXXXX At hojo's house as he prepared for the mission XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hojo sat at his house it was 10:20 pm he had to leave to pick up kagome. He looked around his house "I have my key's , my wallet, and cell what is missing" hojo said as he looked around his hose ." Well I think I have every thing so I will be off now mother and father (I don't know if that sounds right I call my parents mom and dad so I don't know how that would sound) Then hojo was off to pick up kagome.

A/N -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? DO you like it do you hate it tell me. I love **_She Wants Revenge and _Avenged Sevenfold. **I don't know how to make the next chap I have an idea my sis says hojo should DATE RAPE kagome she thinks that would make a good ending for the next chap and then she could kick his ASS. But I don't know tell me I need to know I got an idea for like 4 other stories so I will start then I will NEVER ABANDON A FIC they are all inuyasha fics and I will try to post at least the being of the 2 of them I am rely excited t write them so…..uuh…REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

I know this is short but i will post the next chap this wekend if not tonight i came up with a new story and i will work on that right now so...yea...

Kagome stood in the mirror she felt strange , she was nervous like most nights she felt nervous

(she has a mission each night ). She looked at her self in the mirror "what is this, why do my eyes look different? " Kagome looked closer to the mirror to find her eyes looked green instead of there usual brown. Just then she herd a voice " Kagome…let me out…give…me control…I wont do something you will regret I only have your best interest in mind." With this said Kagome fell to the ground holding her head in pain. "Why do I here this voice…..my head hurts so bad " after that thought her hart started to beat rapidly and she past out moments later she sat up, dusted her self off and looked in to the mirror again.

But this time instead of her eyes being brown with little bits of green they were completely green, her appearance was completely different she looked much older in mind and body. "Now….Kagome we need to talk, you stay put were you are….and I will handle the rest….you are becoming so stubborn….how will I get any work done…" Said a voice very similar to kagome's and the voice even came from her mouth the voice belonged to ….MAYA !


End file.
